


New Beginnings

by jagujagu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, True Love, Twisted, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagujagu/pseuds/jagujagu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very twisted. Sansa Stark is dead after the fatal jump with Reek, so Brienne of Tarth comes back to King's Landing with a feeling of total failure, despite of killing Stannis. She meets there Jaime Lannister, who can't deal with Myrcella's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crazy idea, but why do we have fandoms for if not for writing down our crazy ideas? A story written for my best friend Magda, a fangirl who has her birthday today! Happy birthday Magda!!!!

Brienne of Tarth felt no longer like a real knight. She was riding a horse on her way back to King's Landing and she was tying to look serious and self-confident as always, but she was thinking about all the events of the past few days and she couldn't focus on anything else. She felt as if she had disappointed everyone. Eventually, even Podrick noticed a change in her attitude.

'My lady... Ser... Is something wrong?' - he asked worryingly.

Brienne wanted to ignore him, but instead she stopped her horse. Podrick stopped as well, confused and anxious.

'Pod, do you think I'm a real knight?' - asked Brienne.

Pod was totally disorientated. His lady would never show her real emotions. He could never tell if she was scared or even troubled. But this one time she seemed uncertain and lost.

'Of course you are, my lady! Ser! You are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever met! You fight like a lion and you have just proved your courage. You killed Stannis!'

'But I didn't save Sansa. That was my task. Taking the revenge was my own personal thing. I should have tried to save Sansa first. I made a vow...'

'Yes, my lady, but you couldn't help it! There were two armies and a great battle! You couldn't just go in between them, sneak into Winterfell and protect Sansa from hundreds of soldiers. You tried once to help her and she didn't want to be helped. She chose Littlefinger.'

'You are a good boy, Pod.' - sighed Brienne. He was right, she knew it, but she still felt a failure.

 

They rode a few more hours in silence and finally Brienne saw the contours of King's Landing at the horizon. When they entered the gate, it was completely dark.

 

Jaime was walking up the stairs in her sister's tower. He felt rage, despair and helplessness. How could he let anyone hurt his daughter? Why would the gods be so cruel, to make him watch his daughter dying, just after she had said, that she knew? That she knew all the time and she didn't mind... He should have told her years earlier. He should have been a better father. But now it was too late. His only son left alive was a king and couldn't cope with ruling the kingdom. It was understandable, he was only a child.... But while Jaime was away, terrible things were happening in King's Landing. Almost everyone of the court were in prison or even sentenced to death. Cersei was in danger, hurt and humiliated. And now she was to be even more desperate... But he had to tell her before anyone else would. It was the only thing he could do, to take the fault on himself.

But it was too late. He already knew it, as he walked in the chamber. Cersei was sitting on the bed, her shot hair looking miserable, her eyes wide open, but unseeing.

'How could you.' - she said surprisingly calmly. - 'How could you. You are completely useless. You can't do anything right. I wish we had never had children. I wouldn't have to bare this loss now.'

'Cersei... I admit, it was my fault, but I'm as heartbroken as you... I don't know what to do...'

'Heartbroken, you say. Heartbroken. I have no heart anymore. They took it away. They took my soul, my children, my dignity. They took everything away from me. I don't want to look at you ever again.' 

'But Cersei... You are my sister. You are my lover. We are as one soul. United forever, since we were born. I love you.'

'Go away, Jaime. I'm no longer your sister. I'm no one now.' 

'Cersei...'

'Go away or I will call the guards.'

Jaime left the chamber. He was devastated. The only person in the world who loved him, abandoned him. He wasn't welcome at his own home. Moreover, he was in danger. If his sister wouldn't want to kill him, then the High Sparrow definitely would. It was even strange, that no one followed him so far. Jaime understood, that he had no family anymore. He shouldn't even go to say goodbye to his only son – Tommen was always with the guards and it was too dangerous for both Jaime and his son. Eventually, Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, a knight and a father of a king, had to escape.

He sneaked into the stables and found his horse. He had only his sword and a few pieces of clothing – hi didn't even have any money left, as the treasury was guided by the people of High Sparrow. He saw then, that Bronn's horse was away. He didn't know if Bronn had escaped too or if he had just went somewhere, but it meant that he couldn't ask him for company. He didn't even know if Bronn would like to escape with him. It wasn't hard to get away of the stables – Jaime knew all the secret passages. He was already a few miles from the castle, when he realized, that he couldn't leave the King's Landing without saying goodbye to this city and to his past life. He went to the coast and found a place, where he had practised fighting with Bronn, after he had lost his hand. It was risky, but Jaime felt, that he had to look at the sea from this side for the last time. He sat on a stone and then he realized, that he wasn't alone. He turned around, expecting to see the guards waiting with their swords to execute him or to imprison him, but instead he saw someone he expected the least.

'Brienne of Tarth. - He said, relieved.'

'Jaime Lannister. - She said, surprised, yet somehow sad.'

'It's been a long while, since we last saw each other. How was your mission? Did you succeed?' - he asked, realizing, that he hadn't thought of her since they last said goodbye.

'Unfortunately, it turned out to be a complete failure. I didn't manage to save Sansa Stark. I killed Stannis instead. I thought someone would appreciate it in King's Landing, that I got rid of one of the most dangerous people in Westeros. But things have changed here, and I could be sentenced to death instead of being praised. I have no one to serve now. I don't even know if I'm still a real knight. And about your mission I have already heard. I'm truly sorry. I always knew that Myrcella was...'

'My daughter, yes, it seems now everyone knew it. You've changed, Brienne of Tarth. But it always surprises me, how brave you are. To kill Stannis... We can say you are almost a Kingslayer.' - Jaime smiled.

Brienne smiled as well and it was strange to see her face reveal her feelings. She has always been tough... But Jaime was always adored by women and he knew, when they tried to hide their emotions. When he was looking at Brienne's solemn face and her strong hands holding her great sword, he realized how hard it must have been to behave like a man when she had a tender heart, like every other woman. She always had to prove that she was strong and she never had chance to reveal what she really felt inside. She was a warrior with the strength of a lion and a heart of a bird. And she would always choose bad men. But was Jaime very different himself? All his life had he loved someone beautiful and charming, but vicious, unfaithful and untrue. He had his heart broken and so did Brienne. It stroke him, that he would never look at her as at a woman. And she was a unique woman, self-confident, brave and beautiful in her struggle for honor. They could help each other. They could teach each other how to truly love, beyond any borders. 

Brienne was sitting calmly, trying not to look at Jaime. But he saw how she couldn't help to glance at him for a brief moment.

Jaime stood up and walked towards her. He stopped her before she managed to stand up as well and watched her face surprised face. When she was sitting, she didn't seem that tall at all.

'Brienne, I am no longer Jaime Lannister that you know. I have no family, no money and no home now. I must escape and see, if there is anything good left in me. But of one I am sure – you are the greatest knight and the greatest woman I have ever met. Will you make me the privilege of your company in my journey?' - he asked.

Brienne choked. She couldn't believe, that it was really happening. Somehow she managed to control herself.

'It would depend on where we would go, ser....'

'Jaime. I'm no longer a ser.'

'Jaime, I...'

'Where would you like to go, then?' 

Brienne stopped thinking clearly. Was it true? After all she has been through?

'I... I don't know. Are you serious?'

Jaime smiled.

'I can do only one thing to make you sure, that I am as serious as possible.' - He laughed.

And then he leaned in and kissed her. And that was Breinne's first and best kiss ever. She flourished for him like a flower, that sees the sun for the first time. And he was kissing her like all the princes in the girls' dreams do. After all, he was a real prince. 

'Well? Are we going? Together?' - He asked, when Brienne caught her breath.

'To the end of the world.' - She said.


End file.
